El invernadero
by K Kinomoto
Summary: Yo no podía permitir que aquel Auror pusiera en peligro la estabilidad de Severus, ni la mía. Snarry. Respuesta al reto de la Mazmorra del Snarry "Escalofríos en la Mazmorra".


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling. Esta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.

**Pareja:** Severus/Harry

**Clasificación:** R

**Advertencias****:** Muerte de un personaje.

Un agradecimiento muy especial a **Undomiel24** por betearme. Muchas gracias, Paola.

**El invernadero**

K Kinomoto

— **¡**Largo de mi casa! —exclamé, alzando la voz hasta donde me fue posible.

—Lamento que esta situación le resulte tan incómoda, señor Ministro… pero es necesario que sepa que su esposo no es lo que usted piensa.

— ¡Conozco a Severus mejor que nadie! —bajé con lentitud la mano que mantenía levantada en dirección hacia la puerta de mi invernadero, y el hombre pareció relajarse. Decidí que yo también debía calmarme o las cosas terminarían muy mal. Respiré varias veces intentando suavizar mi voz, cosa que logré muy poco—. Mi esposo sería incapaz de hacer algo así.

Sé, mi estimado lector, que usted se estará preguntando cuál sería el motivo de mi estallido de indignación. Sé también, que el Auror no era una mala persona. Él sólo estaba cubriendo un trabajo de investigación y como buen ciudadano, yo debía ser cooperativo. Pero acusar a Severus de la desaparición y probable asesinato de cinco personas, sobrepasaba por mucho mis límites en cuanto a paciencia y buen juicio.

Los años me han vuelto un mago viejo y algo desmemoriado, pero trataré de forzar a mi memoria a recordar. Me encontraba en mi invernadero cuando mi paz fue profanada por ese Auror. Me gusta mi invernadero porque es muy grande, cómodo y fresco. Por las tardes, acostumbro sentarme junto a los rosales y aspirar su agradable aroma. Me agrada ver las petunias florecer en pleno invierno, cuando en otros lugares sólo florecen en primavera y verano. Y adoro cortar claveles azules para colocarlos en la bandeja del desayuno de Severus.

Usted disculpe mi desvarío de hombre entrado en años, apreciado lector, le prometo no volver a desviarme tanto del tema. Después de algunos momentos, los ánimos se enfriaron a una temperatura aceptable. El Auror (Jeremías creo que se llamaba), volvió a adquirir la pose altanera que portara desde su arribo a mi mansión, pero el coñac en su copa osciló con más fuerza de lo normal. Aún seguía nervioso después de mi arrebato de cólera.

Y no era para menos. No era a cualquier hijo de vecino a quien se estaba enfrentando. Se trataba de mí, Harry Potter, el que derrotó a Voldemort y volvió a vivir para contarlo y presumirlo. El Auror tenía frente a él al mago más poderoso de su época experimentando un episodio de rabia mal contenida.

Dejé que el hombre volviera a organizar sus pensamientos, mientras me dedicaba a observarlo desde mi mullida silla de jardín. No era muy joven ni muy viejo, calculé que debía tener unos cuarenta años. No era casado, pues en su dedo no portaba ningún anillo. Había llegado sin un compañero, por lo que deduje que investigaba por su cuenta y riesgo. Mal, muy mal.

Con toda seguridad había hablado a sus superiores sobre el caso que investigaba, y éstos lo mandaron al diablo. Nadie pone en duda la honorabilidad del matrimonio Snape sin pagar las consecuencias. Soy un mago con una reputación intachable, y Severus, un héroe de guerra. Además, soy el Ministro de Magia. Y nadie se mete conmigo sin arriesgarse a perder la promoción.

Por eso admiré el valor de ese Auror que se hallaba frente a mí con la copa de coñac, ya vacía, refulgiendo entre sus dedos a la luz de la tarde moribunda. El hombre se acomodó el cuello de su larga túnica y aclaró su voz antes de retomar el tema de discusión.

—Le prometo que si responde a mis preguntas con total honestidad, dejaré a su esposo en paz —entrecerré los ojos, analizando sus palabras. No me venía mal ser honesto, pues estaba seguro que Severus no tenía nada que esconder. También quería organizar la velada íntima que le había prometido noches atrás, y para eso necesitaba que mi invitado indeseado se marchara lo antes posible.

Invoqué otra copa de coñac para mi visitante, mientras asentía con un gesto sereno. Me puse de pie y conjuré un _Aguamenti_ para regar mis hermosos rosales. El Auror sacó de entre sus ropas un pequeño rollo de pergamino y una pluma, volvió a aclararse la garganta y comenzó:

— ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva casado con el señor Snape?

—Veinticuatro hermosos años —suspiré, entrecerrando los ojos con ensoñación.

— ¿Tienen hijos? —negué con la cabeza. Ése es un tema que incomoda a Severus hasta el día de hoy. Traumas relacionados con su infancia, supongo—. ¿Cómo se… relacionó con él?

— ¿Eso es importante? —el Auror asintió, y pude notar un ligero sonrojo cuando le descubrí mirando mi legendaria cicatriz. Con toda seguridad ya estaba enterado de gran parte de mi historia con quien fue mi profesor de Pociones. Aún así decidí darle por su lado—. Bien… nos enamoramos después de finalizada la guerra. Él estaba convaleciente del ataque de la serpiente de Voldemort…

Al llegar a ese punto, pude sentir que detrás de mí el Auror se estremecía. Voldemort seguía siendo un nombre que infundía temor—. Me enteré de algunas verdades sobre su vida, que me impactaron y al mismo tiempo me gustaron. Nos hicimos amigos y luego… bueno. Lo demás ya puede suponerlo.

—Hay algo que me intriga, señor Ministro. Tengo entendido que el profesor Snape es veinte años mayor que usted —asentí, adivinando a dónde quería llegar—. Si usted tiene cuarenta y cuatro años, entonces él debería tener… ¿sesenta y cuatro?

—En efecto.

—Sin embargo, todas las personas que lo conocen aseguran que él y usted parecen casi de la misma edad, como si él nunca…

— ¿Envejeciera? —el hombre asintió, lleno de curiosidad. Sonreí al Auror, aunque de una forma que lo hizo reprimir un escalofrío. Sentí en la boca del estómago la hiel subiendo a través de mi garganta. Tragué con fuerza y desvié la mirada—. Severus lleva un tratamiento médico que… bueno… es una cuestión personal. Y no, no ha descubierto ninguna fuente de la juventud.

—Entiendo —el Auror hizo algunas anotaciones en su pergamino. Volvió a acomodarse el cuello de su túnica, y así pude adivinar que venían las preguntas incómodas—. Bien… comenzaré por la primera víctima: mil novecientos noventa y nueve. Antonin Dolohov. Mortífago. ¿Alguna vez su marido se refirió a él en un tono rencoroso?

—Nunca.

—Sin embargo, tengo entendido que durante la batalla de Hogwarts, Dolohov asesinó a un miembro de la Orden del Fénix… Remus Lupin. Su esposo también pertenecía a la Orden del Fénix, ¿no es así? ¿Dónde estuvo su esposo el día quince de octubre de mil novecientos noventa y nueve?

— ¿Insinúa que Severus asesinó a Dolohov por venganza? —El Auror no dijo nada, pero pude ver en su mirada que acababa de acertar a su suposición—. Remus y Severus no eran amigos, incluso, hubo una época en la que se odiaron. Y en esos días que usted menciona, Severus estaba postrado en cama… aún no se recuperaba.

—Entiendo… bien. Pasemos a la siguiente víctima…

—Persona desaparecida —corregí de inmediato. Yo también fui Auror durante muchos años, y sé que no se da por sentado un asesinato si el cuerpo no ha aparecido.

—De acuerdo —reconoció el hombre—. Dos mil cuatro. Yaxley. También Mortífago. ¿Recuerda dónde estuvo el señor Snape el día catorce de octubre del año dos mil cuatro?

—Celebrábamos nuestro cuarto aniversario de bodas —el Auror entrecerró los ojos con sospecha. Tal vez supuso que yo lo estaba encubriendo—. Disfrutábamos de unas vacaciones por las islas griegas, ¿quiere que le muestre nuestro álbum de fotografías?

—No es necesario, señor Ministro —el Auror hizo una pausa para recorrer mi invernadero con mirada sagaz. Supuse que algo buscaba.

¿He dicho ya que me gusta mucho mi invernadero? Por las mañanas, el sol entra por los enormes cristales que protegen las plantas más variadas que usted pueda imaginarse. Hay desde las más pequeñas y coloridas, hasta las más grandes y exóticas. Todas ellas encontradas por mí en mis viajes por distintas partes del mundo, mágico y muggle.

Dejé de regar mis rosales para internarme más allá de la entrada de mi enorme invernadero. Al ver que me alejaba, el Auror dejó su cómodo sillón para seguirme, sin dejar de tomar notas.

—Tiene usted un invernadero muy hermoso —comentó mientras observaba un ramillete de olorosos jazmines sobresaliendo sobre una suave alfombra de diminutos pensamientos azules—. Es muy grande. Podrían perderse… cosas… aquí dentro y nadie las encontraría nunca, ¿no cree usted?

—Le aseguro que si mi esposo quisiera enterrar a alguien (y no estoy afirmando tal cosa), no lo haría en mi invernadero —la sospecha volvió a refulgir en los ojos azules del Auror. Demasiado atrevimiento si consideramos que se estaba dirigiendo al Primer Ministro de Magia. Comenzaba a pensar que la valentía que había creído ver en un principio, podía muy bien ser sólo estupidez—. ¿Podemos continuar? Tengo un compromiso y está anocheciendo.

—Dieciséis de octubre del año dos mil nueve. Lestrange, Rodolphus. Mortífago. Su hermano, Rabastan, no ha dejado de buscarlo desde su desaparición hace quince años.

—Debe estar escondido en alguna parte. El Ministerio también lo busca para encerrarlo de nuevo en Azkaban.

—Es cierto. Tengo entendido que él torturó a dos miembros de la Orden del Fénix, durante el auge de la primera guerra, ¿me equivoco?

—El matrimonio Longbottom —respondí, sintiendo un enorme pesar invadiendo mi corazón—. Eran dos grandes Aurores. De los mejores. Severus no los conoció, por si acaso piensa preguntar.

—Sin embargo, su esposo sí conoció al hijo de ambos. Neville Longbottom, desaparecido el dos de octubre del año dos mil catorce… ¿se encuentra usted bien?

—Era un gran amigo. Aún lo extraño —el Auror respetó mi breve momento de silencio. Afuera, las antorchas comenzaban a encenderse ante el arribo de la oscuridad; dentro del invernadero, mis plantas adquirieron el ambarino color de su reflejo, y mis blancas flores de huele de noche comenzaron a abrirse esparciendo su hermoso aroma.

—Diez de octubre del año dos mil diecinueve. Dolores Jane Umbridge —el pesar que sentía por Neville se transformó de inmediato en rabia. Por instinto, cubrí mis dos manos marcadas por largas cicatrices… pero el hombre lo notó—. Sé lo que esa mujer les hizo, y no debe apenarse. Sin embargo, desapareció tras ser liberada de Azkaban, y nadie ha vuelto a saber de ella.

—Debe andar por ahí, torturando muggles y criaturas ahora que se sabe libre.

—Podría ser. No obstante, todas las personas desaparecidas tienen algo en común —el Auror me miró a los ojos, y sonriendo con suficiencia, me mostró las anotaciones que llevaba en su pergamino—. Todos ellos en algún momento de su vida han tenido que ver con Voldemort… y con usted. Y todos ellos, de alguna manera, le causaron en algún momento de su vida un gran sufrimiento.

— ¿Piensa que yo los maté?

—No. Su esposo los mató. Por usted —hasta el día de hoy, no recuerdo haber escuchado otra estupidez más grande que la que ese hombre dijo. Tampoco he vuelto a reír tanto como en ese momento. A Ezequías (creo que ese era su nombre), no pareció gustarle que yo me riera de él, porque arrugó el pergamino y lo lanzó con tanta fuerza, que desapareció entre un montón de siemprevivas que tenía sembradas en una esquina.

— ¿Qué hay de los Longbottom? —logré decir, después de controlar mi repentino ataque de risa—. No conocí en persona al matrimonio, y Neville era un gran amigo mío —el Auror apretó los labios, buscando una respuesta satisfactoria que respaldara su descabellada teoría.

—Era el otro elegido por la profecía —entrecerré los ojos, analizando sus palabras—. Si Voldemort lo hubiera elegido a él y no a usted, usted habría tenido a sus padres, y una vida mucho más feliz de la que tuvo.

—Eso es verdad… pero nunca culpé a Neville por eso.

—Quizás no. Pero no olvide que la muerte de su madre fue una de las más grandes desgracias en la vida de su esposo… ¿o también me equivoco, señor Ministro?

Esta vez ya no reí. Recordé a mi querida amiga Luna, cuando me pidió permiso para publicar nuestras biografías. En su momento, nos dejaron grandes ganancias económicas, y no me quejo. Pero en ocasiones como ésta, me arrepentía de haberle otorgado tal permiso.

—Severus es un héroe de guerra. Fue miembro de la Orden del Fénix y fue el mejor aliado que la Orden pudo encontrar para derrotar a Voldemort.

—Y también fue un Mortífago —me interrumpió. A esas alturas, ya comenzaba a dudar de mi capacidad de autocontrol—. Y un Mortífago nunca deja de serlo.

— ¿Alguna vez se ha enamorado? —Mi pregunta pareció descolocarlo, pero asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Alguna vez ha cometido locuras por amor?

—Por supuesto que sí… pero nunca mataría a alguien.

—Entonces… usted no ha amado de verdad —el Auror me miró con profunda seriedad—. Está bien, usted gana. Severus no los mató. Yo los maté. Los maté a todos.

Ésta vez fue turno del Auror para reír con todas sus fuerzas. Sacó un pañuelo para secarse el sudor de su frente, pues la temperatura era más alta en esa parte del invernadero. Yo ya estaba acostumbrado al calor, pero mi visitante parecía comenzar a resentirlo.

—Sé que usted ama a su esposo hasta el grado de querer culparse a sí mismo por lo que hizo. Imagino que debe ser el complejo de héroe que ha cargado sobre sus hombros durante toda su vida. Pero no tiene porqué hacerlo, de verdad —sacó una tarjeta y me la extendió. En ella no había ningún nombre, ni dirección, sólo una palabra que supuse era un hechizo para convocarle—. Usted es un héroe, y sé que jamás permitiría que se cometiera alguna injusticia. Así que cuando esté listo para desenmascarar a su marido, búsqueme.

—No descansará hasta saber la verdad, ¿cierto?

—Tenga por seguro que así será —el Auror se despidió de mí con una inclinación de cabeza, y dio media vuelta para volver a la salida de mi invernadero—. Que tenga buenas noches.

—Espere… —el Auror se detuvo, deseando escuchar de mi boca las respuestas que buscaba—. Le sugiero que salgamos por este lado —señalé hacia mis espaldas—. A esta hora mis elfos sueltan a los perros guardianes… no querrá toparse con ellos en medio de la oscuridad.

El hombre aceptó, supuse que algo decepcionado por no recibir las respuestas que esperaba. Caminé un largo trecho por el camino contrario hacia la salida, siempre con el Auror siguiendo mis pasos. Pasé frente a un grupo de pequeñas plantas carnívoras, y mi visitante pareció interesarse en ellas.

—Mi madre tenía una como ésta —se detuvo para admirar una pequeña Venus atrapamoscas—. Me divertía mucho verla atrapando pequeños insectos.

—Sí. Las plantas carnívoras son muy especiales —seguí mi camino, pensando que el hombre me seguiría. En vez de eso, se entretuvo contemplando un curioso espécimen que yacía en una esquina. Estaba rodeado por grandes y hermosas flores rojas, todas ellas alimentándose de la humedad de sus enormes raíces—. ¿Le gusta? Se llama Moony.

— ¡Es una planta impresionante! —Exclamó con genuino asombro—. ¿Cuánto mide? ¿Dos metros?

—Dos metros y medio.

— ¿Qué come? ¿Insectos? ¿Animales? —El Auror se acercó un poco más, cediendo a la tentación de acariciar las hermosas flores rojas que sobresalían por entre sus largos y gruesos tallos—. Debe alimentarla con mucha frecuencia.

—En realidad, no —respondí, mirando su espalda ancha estremecerse ante la enormidad del espécimen—. Come cada cinco años, cuando menos. Sólo entonces puedo contemplarla florecer.

El Auror no respondió a mi último comentario. En vez de eso, se dedicó a admirar cada detalle de la hermosa planta. Sus gigantes hojas amarillas y azules eran brillantes y sanas. Emitían un aroma embriagante. Estoy seguro que en toda su vida no había visto nada igual, y por esa razón comprendía su gran asombro.

—Nunca imaginé que existiera algo así… ¿dónde la encontró?

—Cuando tenía diecisiete años la hallé en la parte más oscura del Bosque Prohibido —el hombre me miró con asombro—. En ese entonces tenía un tamaño menor, pero no dejaba de ser muy grande. Me costó mucho trabajo transportarla… pero valió la pena.

—Ya lo creo… —reconoció el Auror—. ¿Y qué hacía usted tan joven en mitad del Bosque Prohibido, si no es mucho atrevimiento preguntarle?

—Buscaba la cura para el mal que aquejaba a Severus.

El Auror ya no hizo más preguntas. Se acercó a la enorme planta y Moony (así le puse en honor a mi querido amigo), se estremeció al sentir la cercanía del hombre. Sus colores brillaron con más intensidad y sus gigantes hojas parecieron despertar de su letargo.

==Creo que ya tiene hambre —murmuré. El Auror (Isaías, creo que se llamaba) aplaudió como un niño pequeño, ansioso por conocer un poco más de ese hermoso ejemplar que se mostraba ante sus ojos. Moony pareció corresponder a su entusiasmo, porque uno de sus largos y gruesos tallos se deslizó muy cerca de sus pies—. Parece que usted le ha gustado.

— ¡Es asombrosa! —admitió el hombre, babeando literal y metafóricamente; enamorado de Moony y su belleza exótica y gigante, y de su aroma embriagante—. Pero dígame, ¿qué es lo que le da de comer a una planta tan grande como ésta?

La sonrisa se borró de su rostro, cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los de él en una respuesta muda que al instante comprendió. El grueso tallo, verde oscuro salpicado de manchas color marrón, se enredó en uno de sus pies. El hombre cayó de bruces frente a mí, y su boca se abrió cuan grande era.

Hasta el día de hoy, mi apreciado lector, me pregunto si esa mueca seguía siendo sólo de asombro. Aunque creo haber visto por un breve instante, algo de horror e incredulidad. Jeremías (¿o era Zacarías?) trató de tomar la pernera de mi pantalón justo cuando yo daba un paso atrás.

— ¿Alguna vez ha odiado tanto a alguien, hasta ser capaz de matar? —El Auror no respondió, demasiado ocupado en buscar su varita, y recordando con profundo terror que ésta le había sido requisada por mi elfo al entrar a la mansión—. Yo no. He sido incapaz de matar por odio. Nunca he podido lanzar una imperdonable, ni siquiera al que fue mi peor enemigo…

El Auror se estremeció, su rostro tornándose en varias tonalidades de rojo, para después cambiar hasta un pálido color cenizo. El enorme tallo ahora se enredaba alrededor de su pecho, tan grande, grueso y poderoso como el cuerpo de una serpiente pitón; y para profundo terror del hombre, con la misma celeridad en su ataque.

==No podría odiar tanto como para llegar a esos extremos —las manos crispadas del hombre se enterraron con fuerza en el suelo de tierra de mi invernadero. En vano, porque fueron arrastradas poco a poco, dejando profundos surcos. Le dí la espalda, y un grito gutural cimbró en los cristales mientras yo me entretenía observando a una pequeña _Venus_ en pleno acto de caza.

==Pero amo, amigo mío. Amo con gran fuerza y pasión. Amo como jamás lo hice ni lo volveré a hacer. ¿Usted ha amado así alguna vez?

Los gritos del hombre fueron reemplazados por un brutal crujir de huesos. Moony no debía estar tan hambrienta, pues el Auror volvió a gritar con tanta fuerza, que sentí la vibración de su campanilla dentro de mis oídos. Giré la cabeza y a través de la luz ambarina que entraba por los cristales, pude ver lo que quedaba de Dolores Umbridge en su sistema digestivo. Recé porque no se indigestara.

==Esta planta mantiene a Severus con vida. Cada cinco años ella me obsequia el néctar de sus flores a cambio de alimento. Con ese néctar elaboro una poción que limpia su sangre contaminada por el veneno de la serpiente que casi lo mató —Los ojos del hombre estaban desorbitados. Su rostro era ahora una máscara blanca de espanto y estupefacción.

==Por desgracia, el efecto de la poción sólo dura cinco años. También le otorga otros beneficios, como retardar el envejecimiento y mantenerse bastante… activo. Pero eso es secundario. Lo importante, es que mi querida Moony me obsequia cada cinco años un poco más de tiempo con el hombre que amo —El crujir de huesos aumentó, junto con los alaridos que ahora retumbaban, estoy seguro, por toda la mansión.

==Por cierto, lo de Neville fue… un triste accidente. Él entró aquí sin mi permiso y descubrió a Moony. Mi querido amigo sabía mucho de plantas, pero a ésta no la reconoció. Cuando llegué… ya era demasiado tarde para rescatarlo —Los gritos cesaron, y Moony se tomó un breve descanso antes que sus hojas, tan gruesas como la piel de un cocodrilo, se abrieran cuan grandes eran para comenzar a devorarlo.

==Es hora de la cena, mi esposo ya debe haber llegado —di media vuelta hacia la salida, sin volver la vista atrás—. Creo que cortaré estos claveles blancos para adornar la mesa. Y también estos rojos para nuestra habitación…

Y cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, me alejé de mi invernadero.

**Fin.**

Notas finales:

¿Aún no conoces la Mazmorra del Snarry? Te esperamos en

http: // la mazmorra del snarry . activoforo . com / portal. htm


End file.
